¿Donde esta Kobayashi san?
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Pequeño oneshot donde Tohru se la pasa recordando buenos momentos y preguntándose donde esta Kobayashi esta mas lindo de lo que lo resumo, pasen a leer y llorar un poco jajaja


¿Donde esta Kobayashi san?

.

.

.

.

-hoy es un nuevo día Kobayashi… - Tohru sonríe ligeramente mirando fijamente a un punto en particular- este día me recuerda a aquel en el que nos casamos… ¿te acuerdas?

.

.

.

Hace unos 16,425 días en un soleado sábado con los arboles de cerezo floreciendo a tope se celebro la unión "oficial" entre un dragón y un humano, algo que no se había visto en ninguno de los mundos a los que pertenecían mas sin embargo fue un evento bastante festivo e incluyente.

Por parte del Kobayashi su mejor amigo Takiya, el pequeño Shota y sus padres, Riko y su hermana, de parte de Tohru, Kanna, Elma, Lucoa, Fafnir e Ilulu, su padre no estaban muy a gusto con la boda pero después de una salvaje pelea donde Tohru gano el viejo no tuvo de otra que callarse y mantenerse en su mundo sin interrumpir la ceremonia.

-Kobayashi luce radiante -comento Kanna mirando el bonito traje de tres piezas en blanco marfil con corbata amarilla que llevaba puesto

-gracias Kanna chan -puso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña dragona quien lleva un vestido azul cielo con una corona de flores ligeramente mas claras que el color de su vestido

-todo esta listo -se acerco Elma con un vestido azul mar y un suéter crema que ya llevaba bajo los hombros -costo trabajo pero logramos que Lucoa san use un traje de padre sin mostrar sus pechos

-te lo agradezco -dijo la pelirroja con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, no quería casarse y mirar los gigantescos pechos de la exdiosa en toda la ceremonia

\- no hay de que Kobayashi sempai -le sonrió- hoy es un gran día

-ni que lo digas -se acomodo por quita vez la corbata, estaba muy nerviosa

-todos a sus posiciones -gruño Fafnir dando un sonoro aplauso -la novia esta por llegar

Comenzó la marcha nupcial, Kobayashi se fue a parar del lado izquierdo de Lucoa san y trago saliva, desde el cielo callo como un meteorito la novia luciendo su hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas, con muchos olanes que le hacían resaltar la caída de la seda con la que había sido fabricado. Entre sus manos que también están cubiertas por guantes fabricados con la misma tela que el vestido lleva un racimo de flores amarillas y rosas que son de su mundo. En la cabeza una tiara de plata que agarra el velo el cual lleva detrás colgando en sus cuernos.

En tanto suena la música Fafnir le ofrece su mano para llevarla hasta el altar, no entienden muy bien esta tonta costumbre humana pero aun así la acatan según las películas y videos que Takiya les había obligado a ver hace unos meses.

-queridos hermanos estamos hoy aquí reunidos para observar y celebrar la unión que tendrá acabo bajo los arboles de cerezo… -comenzó Lucoa en tanto Tohru no ponía atención, estaba muy ocupada guardando en su memoria cada centímetro cuadrado de su pronto esposa, la miraba y miraba tratando de no olvidar ni un solo detalle

Terminada la ceremonia comenzó la fiesta que no pudo ser mejor, el alcohol fue traído de los templos sagrados del otro mundo cortesía de Lucoa san, la comida fue una mixtura de los dos lugares organizada por Elma y Fafnir les dio una gigantesca pila de oro cosa que sorprendió a todos por el carácter tan posesivo del dragón, Kanna e Iruru se dedicaron a arreglar el lugar poniendo mesas, sillas y muchas flores, esta fiesta había sido el esfuerzo de todos sus amigos quienes estaban felices por ellas.

-¿donde esta Kobayashi san? -por un momento Tohru perdió de vista a su esposa, con el solo pensar la palabra "esposa" sus mejillas se sonrojaban y ponía una cara tonta

-deja de babear -Elma le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza tratando de que no se le cayeran todos los bollos rellenos que llevaba en sus manos

-no quiero escuchar eso de tu parte -bufo un poco mas centrada Tohru -con tantas flores, alcohol y comida me es difícil percibir el olor de… -no termino su frase cuando miro a Kobayashi sonriendo con una botella de sake divino y dos copas

-Tohruuuuuu -arrastro las palabras y caminando un tanto chueco

-ya estas muy borracha Kobayashi -dijo entre sonrisas, esa mujer era incorregible, seguro que después de la ceremonia corrió hacia el sake

-bebe conmigo bebe -extendió una de las copas insistentemente

-hai – acepto la copa que se le extendió y le dio un rápido sorbo

-bebe conmigo… -sus ojos se pusieron mas serios -bebe conmigo todos los días de mi vida

-¡HAI! -ahora tomo la botella y la empino hacia su boca provocando las risas de todos los presentes

.

.

.

.

-¿que haces aquí? -una voz serena saca de su concentración a la dragona- se sorprende al notar que se ha hecho de noche y no se dio cuenta antes de la parecencia que le mira la espalda

-recuerdo… yo lo recuerdo todo -y no era mentira, se había puesto a recordar desde el primer día que se conocieron hasta el día que tuvo que decirle adiós

-¿el tiempo que pasaste con ella?- se escucha un ligero suspiro y el mover de los arboles por el viento nocturno

-todo… -no ha apartado la vista de ese prisma cuadrangular de granito negro con letras talladas en oro

-¿todo todo?- dice la joven en voz juguetona

-los 27,010 días que pasamos juntas -un poco arisca sin ánimos de jugos de palabras contesta gravemente al intruso que le saco de sus recuerdos

-fueron muchos días -comenta en un suspiro, aunque Tohru le esta dando la espalda puede escuchar claramente como abre una cerveza, al olerla detecta que es de la misma marca que le gustaba a Kobayashi mas no la misma que la pelirroja solía beber

-no fueron los suficientes… -si se pusiera a contar la vida de un dragón por días el numero seria astronómico - a mi me restan muchos mas -su voz se quebró por un segundo - ¿que necesitas? -trata de mantener la compostura

\- que dejes descansar esa tumba y regreses a la casa -ante esas palabras Tohru se tensa y niega levemente con la cabeza

-no pienso moverme de este lugar -cierra los ojos tratando de contener el llanto

-ella ya no esta ahí -la joven usa un tono mas serio esta vez -tienes que dejar este lugar en algún momento , mira si hasta comenzaron a crecer sus flores alrededor de ti

-¿flores? -tanto tiempo se había quedado viendo hacia el frente que no noto a las plantas crecer alrededor de sus zapatos cafés -son sus flores favoritas… - las mismas que uso ella en su ramo de novia y que terminaron plantando entre los cerezos, ahora ya no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y una a una fueron rodando de sus mejillas hasta empapar su escamas disfrazadas en ropa de sirvienta

-si te quedas mirando tan insistentemente su tumba terminaras por romperla – lentamente se acerco a su lado y dejo otra cerveza arriba de la tumba en tanto la joven seguía bebiendo la suya

-no quiero pisar otra vez esa casa -si se ponía así de sentimental con unas flores a mitad de un lugar desierto que pocos pero importantes recuerdos le traían… abrir esa puerta y oler todo lo que había adentro… seria capaz de comenzar el pandemónium ahí mismo

-tampoco esta en la casa

-¡ya se que no esta en la casa! -su grito cimbro la tierra, su cara se descompuso con una mueca entre enojo y triste -tampoco esta aquí -señalo la tumba- ya se que no esta donde yo pueda verle -mas lagrimas, ahora le cuesta trabajo hablar -ya lo se pero … no lo se… no se donde esta Kobayashi -confrontar sus sentimientos acerca de la muerte de su amada era un mar de incoherencias

-voltea… -pidió suavemente la joven mas el dragón se negó a mirar otra cosa que no fuera el granito negro con letras doradas -voltea a verme -volvió a pedir sin éxito - ¡que me mires! -la voz enojada entre gruñido y chillido también cimbro la tierra y usando su mano logro direccionar la cabeza de la dragona para que le mirara directamente

-… tu … -los rojizos ojos se agrandaron, por solo un instante pudo mirar a su amada Kobayashi incluso ese tono enojado y chillón era tan parecido en sonido

-ella vive en mi -la joven de cabello rojizo como los de Kobayashi, el cuerpo delgado igual al de Kobayashi, la forma de los ojos, la forma de los labios, incluso la manera en que tomaba la cerveza, todo era tan parecido -mamá, ella vive en mi -ahora la joven es quien ha comenzado a llorar -su sangre es mi sangre -dijo con una mirada mas parecida a la de Tohru y golpeándose el pecho justo en donde late su corazón humano -pero también tu sangre esta en mi… ¿eso no es suficiente para ti? -su voz se quebró y no pudo parar de llorar aprisionando los rojizos y dorados ojos de dragón que había heredado del ser enfrente suyo

\- Ryukari… -toco uno de los cuernos tan parecido a los suyos -¿te has estado lavando atrás de los cuernos al bañarte? -y su hija se le lanzo en un abrazo aferrándose a la única madre que le quedaba

-no entres a la casa si no quieres… solo no me dejes -un poco mas calmada pero sin deshacer el abrazo hablo en susurros chocando ligeramente sus cuernos con los de su madre igual que cuando era niña

-no lo haré -le apretó fuertemente hacia ella, como pudo haber pasado por alto aquellas palabras que le dijera Kobayashi el día que Ryukari saliera de su huevo

.

.

.

.

Hace 13,886 días en el pequeño departamento en el que vivían por fin había eclosionado el huevo que tuvo junto con su amada humana, de el salio un pequeño bebe humano con cuernos y alas el cual inmediatamente tomo Kobayashi en brazos limpiándolo y enrollándolo en una suave cobija verde

-se parece a ti -dijo rubia tan feliz que no cabía en ella misma, la escena de Kobayashi cargando a su pequeña en brazos era simplemente hermosa

-hmmm -contesto débilmente la pelirroja, como siempre lo hacia cuando no hallaba palabras que abarcaran sus sentimientos tan grandes- también se parece a ti -comento después de un largo silencio observando al recién nacido

\- ¿crees? -ella solo veía los rasgos de Kobayashi en ese pequeño mestizo

-bueno… tiene cuernos y uñas como garras -ningún humano nacía con eso – pero sus ojos son como los tuyos

-aun así se parece mas a ti Kobayashi -restregó su mejilla en la de la mujer quien ya mostraba algunas canas en los laterales de cabeza

-me alegro que así lo veas -sonrió mirando de nuevo al bebe dormir

-¿por que? -pregunto curiosa moviendo un poco su cola de lado a lado

-porque así no te sentirás sola – sus ojos de pescado muerto le miraron intensamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque en ese instante no entendió la magnitud de lo que quería decir su mujer.

.

.

.

.

-ya no te sentirás sola -repito Tohru las palabras de aquella noche y aunque no en la forma egoísta que ella deseaba se sintió mas tranquila pues ya lo había entendido, ya sabia donde encontraba Kobayashi san. Estaba ahí, estaba en la única manera humana y poética que se podía encontrar viva, su sangre con la suya, su educación con la suya … en su hija.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

Haaaaaaaa me puse a ver de nuevo el anime de Kobayashi! y luego vi un video super super bonito y triste de ellas y BAM! no pude evitar hacer esta pequeña historia, mi corazón necesitaba algo de angst! Creo que fabrique una muy linda historia que daría para mas capítulos pero solo escribí el final jajajaja típico de mi.

Ayer por la noche me pase por la pagina de FF net y note que no habia mucho que leer en español sobre Kobayashi así que bueno… aquí esta mi pequeña aportación llena de lagrimas, susurros y trastesa, espero que les guste. Nos vemos.

Detalles curiosos que metí en este FF:

-27,010 días dan a 74 años, Kobayashi tuvo una vida muy larga si tomamos en cuenta que esos 74 años fueron lo que paso junto a Tohru

-16,425 días dan 45 años, tuvieron muchos aniversarios jajajaja

-el vestuario de la boda mas o menos lo saque de una imagen oficial que anda por el internet donde aparecen la mayoría de los personajes asistiendo a la boda de ellas

-13,886 días son un poco mas de 38 años que seria la edad de Ryukari

-no me considero especialmente buena para los nombres pero el nombre de su hija viene de "Ryu" dragón y "Hikari" luz o brillante, algo así como un Dragón con muchos brishhitos jajajaja

-la tumba de Kobayashi esta en el páramo a donde iban a jugar con Kana y luego plantaron arboles de cerezo para disfrutar viéndolos, con los años todos los dragones iban a ir dejando a sus humanos en ese lugar pues lo consideran casi santo

\- Ryukari en apariencia es mas humano que dragón pero vivirá mucho mas que un humano normal, es muy fuerte, rápido, puede usar magia, volar y lanzar rayos láser como Tohru a través de su boca .

En carácter es muy parecido al de Kobayashi, tranquila y poco habladora, tiene el mismo gusto por el alcohol que su madre y cuando habla sobre Magical girls se pone igual que Kobayashi con las Maids, le gustan los aeroplanos (quizá porque volaba mucho en la espalda de Tohru y cuando creció lo suficiente pudo usar sus propias alas) trabaja como ingeniero mecánico en una fabrica de aviones y es muy unida a sus hermanas mayores Kana e Iruru con las que suele salir a beber y causar algunos problemas


End file.
